Truth within the silence –Hetalia-One-shot-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: BAMF Canada. Canada was invisible during meetings. Most think it was because the other never noticed him, but what if the truth was different? What if he was invisible because he wanted to be? Because he had to be. I do not own Hetalia-Axis Power or anything related to it.


**Truth within the silence. –Hetalia-One-shot-**

**BAMF Canada.**

**Canada was invisible during meetings. Most think it was because the other never noticed him, but what if the truth was different? What if he was invisible because he wanted to be? Because he had to be. **

**1st Hetalia fic! **

* * *

"Boss, 5 incoming on your 6 o'clock." a voice buzzed in Matthew's earpiece.

"Got it." Matthew muttered as he slid his hand down to one of his two-gun holsters on his upper thighs. Clicking the safety off and with the speed of a highly trained professional he drew his gun easily downed all 5 enemies in a few pulls of the trigger, in a swift movement he ejected the empty magazine and replaced it with a full one from his belt.

"Report. Is it done?" Matthew pressed his index finger to his ear.

"Mission has been successful." a voice reported. "Target is secured."

"Get him out of here, let's move out. I need to be at an UN meeting in half an hour." Matthew nodded briefly to the small group of men who ha joined him. All of them were wearing black army gear, carrying a weapon of some sorts. Matthew had his favored double leg holster and spare magazines clipped to his belt. A bulletproof vest covering his chest and back, combat boots with 2 sheaths for Japanese knives hidden on each boot and finally he had a hidden blade under the sleeve of each arm.

"Boss, we have a separate helicopter to bring you to the conference, follow me." A man with a Newfoundland accent saluted.

"Alright. Excellent work team. Make sure the target is protected and go home." Matthew called over his shoulder as he exited the building to the waiting helicopter. A sleeping Kumo waiting for him along with his usual suit. On the way to the meeting Matthew, leader of the elite Canadian black OPS transformed into Canada, the invisible country.

He hated it, but it was needed. He had to be invisible so he and his teams could do their jobs. Nothing more to it, hell even Al, Francis and Arthur knew nothing about it. That wasn't saying much since Arthur didn't even know who be was. Everyone thinks he's America, which makes it easier to blend in with the background. On missions if an enemy voiced the fact Matthew is Alfred then last thing they see are the distinct violet eyes.

"We won't be able to land without drawing attention, you will have to parachute in boss!" the same Newfoundland solider shouted at Matthew over the sound of the copter's blades.

"Alright!" Matthew shouted back, giving an OK sign with his finger and thumb. He quickly and very skilled attached a parachute to his person, he scooped up Kumo in one arm, and nodding at the men he launched himself into the sky. Counting to 10 Matthew pulled the cord and the parachute sprung out and with great grace and practice Matthew landed safely on the ground behind some trees. He stored the parachute there and Canada walked into the huge UN building, Kumo in his arms half asleep and a dazed smile on his face.

* * *

The UN meeting went on as the usual, Canada being ignored, Germany trying to bring order while England and France bickered trying to ignore the sexual tension there. America was going on about being the hero; Italy was drawing on the reports they had been given. Japan was sitting there drinking tea, and finally Russia was creeping China out. The same old deal; well until America took a look at his brother.

"OH MY GOD! Mattie! What happened to your face?" Alfred exclaimed loudly drawing EVERYONE's attention. Canada reached up to his cheek and silently swore, he had been in a knife fight earlier and the asshole left him a nice slice on his cheek.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Canada squeaked waving his hands in front of himself, exposing a long scar on his wrist from a long time archenemy of his. Davis, that guy was everywhere and just hated Matthew.

"That cut and that scar are not nothing! Mattie what happened." Al had leapt across the table, gripped his brother's wrist and pushed up the sleeve, exposing more battle scars, one had just scabbed over, but the fabric against it was forcing it to bleed.

"Mattie... Did you..." Al couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No I didn't do that! I'm not!" Canada insisted heatedly, while swearing at his boss in his mind.

"Then explain those wounds." Al's eyes were hard and he and almost everyone else in the room looked ready to tear someone apart.

"Boss, We have spotted Davis. He has entered the UN building. You need to get out. Now." a voice said in his earpiece.

"Son of a bitch!" Canada swore. America pulled back slightly shocked, he had no clue that his little brother could swear so heatedly.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Matthew." Davis sang as he kicked down the doors to the UN meeting room.

"Piss off Davis, remember the last time we threw down? You ended up in the hospital for 6 weeks. Don't make me turn it into 6 months." Matthew growled, pushing his brother behind him so he was staring the 6' bald man in the eyes.

"If I recall correctly you were out 7 weeks." Davis snapped back.

"5 actually. What do you want?" Matthew asked almost sounding bored.

"Mattie who the hell is this guy?" Alfred asked as he tried to step up to stand in front of his twin, his older brother instincts kicking in, but Matthew kept his brother in place with an iron grip on his twin's wrist.

"Yeah Mattie tell them all!" Davis laughed as he flicked his wrist, sending a kunai towards the Canadian, who simply leaned out of the way, unaffected by the attack. It wasn't the same for the other nations.

"How dare you attack him you bloody wanker!" England shouted as many of the nations drew their weapons.

"Your aim has gotten worse. I remember a time that the kunai would have lodged into my shoulder. Old age is making you lazy." Matthew sneered.

"Do you think it wise to test me right now Matthew?" Davis pulled out his gun, safety off and gestured it around the room.

"You think it wise to test me?" Matthew replied evenly drawing attention to the gun he had pointed at Davis's chest. "Just tell me why you are here."

"My boss wants your head on a platter and I'm here to fulfill his wish." Davis shrugged.

"If you take one step near him." France warned holding his sword up in anger.

"Papa, I've got this. Davis I don't want to kill you." Canada sighed, unclicking the safety.

"That wish will be fulfilled another day if you tell me where you and your little black OPS unit are moving the man you captured today." Davis tried to make a deal, but Matthew snorted, while China mouthed 'black OPS' to Russia who merely blinked.

"Like maple I'd tell you." Canada scoffed. Before anyone could react Davis lunged forward and latched onto Canada's curl. He twisted it harshly and the Canadian yelled in pain as black dots swarmed his vision as he fell to his knees. He felt cold steel touch his forehead, on his third eye and shouts of protest and anger from the nations around him.

"Nobody move or else I'll shoot Blondie here and my boss will get his wish."' Davis cackled. "I've been watching you Matthew and I finally found your weak spot." Davis said gleefully, twisting the curl once more causing the country to scream in pain as darkness almost overtook his vision.

"Let him go!" America shouted outraged and made a move to go forward, but at the sound of the gun cocking he froze.

"Boss I don't have a clear shot. He needs to be lower." his unit's sniper hissed in his earpiece. Knowing what he had to do Matthew reacted while Davis was patting himself on the back. The Canadian lashed out with the handle of the gun, hitting the reflex spot on Davis's knee. The larger man automatically yelped and fell to one knee, letting go of his curl, giving the sniper a clear shot.

"Take the shot!" Canada shouted. In the same moment the sniper took the shot Davis with his dying breath shot his own gun at the Canadian, who threw himself to one side, but the bullet hit his left shoulder lodging itself in the flesh. Canada yelled out in searing pain, he lay on his side clutching his injured shoulder that was gushing blood. Davis lay there in a pool of blood, a single bullet hole in his head.

Chatter erupted in Matthew's earpiece and from the nations around him. He peeled back his eyelids to see his brother hovering over him, looking afraid to touch him in case of causing more pain. The other nations were standing behind America looked worried and confused.

"Mattie, oh god. Are you okay? Dumb question. You are going to be okay." Al babbled very pale.

"I've been through worse." Canada assured his twin, but it didn't have the desired effect. If anything it made the other blonde a shade paler.

"Worse than a bullet in the shoulder?" America squeaked, before his twin could reply the doors opened.

"Boss!" numerous voices mixed as the Canadian unit came in, all still suited up and armed.

"Nice shot." Canada smiled at the sniper who looked half pleased and half worried. The Vancouver medic of the team knelt beside his boss and gently inspected the bullet wound to his shoulder.

"No exit, the bullet is still in there." He reported tightly.

"Take it out, hospital will take too long." Matthew ordered.

"Yes sir! Does anyone have a belt?" the man nodded, Germany silently handed the man his belt. The medic folded it and held it out to his boss who clamped his teeth down on it.

"He tends to scream when bullets are taken out." The sniper informed the nations who were watching in stunned silence. Canada gave him a look that read 'no shit'.

"We will need four strong people to hold him down. His super strength makes it hard to keep him still while removing bullets as he tends to thrash." the medic ordered. Germany, Russia, France and America stepped forward. Germany and Russia pinned down the Canadian's legs while France held down his right wrist and America got a firm grasp on his twin's left wrist.

"Alright here we go Boss." Canada gave a brief nod, closing his eyes and the medic started to dig the bullet out. As the new pain struck Canada screamed against Germany's belt and started to thrash against he nations holding him in place, only the side America was on didn't move. England had to come and help France hold Matthew's right arm down. It seemed to go on for hours; America and Canada both had their eyes squeezed shut. America not wanting to see his twin in pain and Canada for not wanting to let the others see his eyes going glassy with unshed tears of pain. Finally the bullet was extracted and the wound bandaged. The nations released the Canadian all save for America who had latched onto his twin's hand. Not planning on leaving his brother's side for the time being.

"I'm fine Al." Canada reassured the other blonde.

"We should get Boss to the hospital, he needs to get the wound stitched up because he is about to pass out in… 3…2… 1." The medic counted down and Canada's eyes rolled up into his head and his body went limp. America propped his twin's figure against his own body to keep him from bashing his head against the already blood stained floor.

"We have a copter waiting for us. Do you want to come with us Mr. Jones?" The medic asked kindly.

"Yes." America said since the look on his face was set and he wasn't planning on leaving his brother anytime soon.

"The rest of you can meet us there, if you wish." The sniper said to the other nations as America hefted his twin into his arms using his super strength and followed the Canadian black OPS unit out of the meeting room towards the waiting copter.

"You will have some explaining to do lil' bro." America said to his brother's unconscious form.

"I want to be there when that happens, poor Mr. Jones is going to be torn apart." The sniper whispered to his unit and they all snickered as they boarded the copter that lifted off from the ground easily moments later.

"Boss has a good brother." The medic said as he watched America watch over his twin, a tight-worried expression on his face, hand still latching onto the other blonde's hand. Very determined not to let his brother get hurt again and of course getting some answers out of him.


End file.
